


Flex

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Cabenson Drabbles - Smut [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Alexandra asks Liv to flex her arms.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Drabbles - Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Flex

Olivia let Alex take the photo, then dissolved into a burst of giggles as she flopped onto her stomach, pushing both arms beneath the bed pillow and hugging it to herself.

“You're ridiculous,” she snorted.

“Why? Because I think my girlfriend is insanely hot?” Alex smirked, laying the camera aside and joining the brunette on the bed. “Have you been going to the gym?” She kissed Liv's muscular shoulder warmly.

“No,” Olivia laughed, “but I still make time for indoor rock climbing with Jeffries when she can go.”

“Mm, well, tell her I said thank you,” Alex grinned, her kisses continuing along the curve of her neck.

Liv rolled over, pulling Alex on top of her. “You really like looking at my arms that much, huh?” she said shyly.

“ _So_ much,” the blonde murmured, and stretched against Liv's body with a sigh.

Olivia pressed Alexandra into the mattress, propping herself on an elbow. “You know what else my strong arms are good for?” she grinned, waggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly.

“What's that?”

“This . . . ” Liv replied, her hand slipping from Alex's hip, under the waistband of her pyjama shorts.

Alex opened her thighs expectantly, a sharp intake of breath signaling Liv's fingers settling over her hard clit. From there, they traveled low, to the centre of the only vulnerability Olivia had ever seen in the proud blonde.

“You were waiting for this, weren't you?” Liv teased, “Already so wet for me . . . ”

Alex moaned, blushed, arched into the stroke of fingers where she was greediest for Olivia. A thrust and she was deliciously full, Liv's fingers curling over to press into her G-spot. Her mind turned back to the pose from the photo, the pop of veins on her forearms when she flexed.

“Fuck, Liv,” she cried, biting her lip.

“Don't you dare hold yourself back,” Olivia scolded, stroking harder, “I want to hear every sound.”

Alexandra let go, whimpering at the exquisite intensity building with every subsequent touch. She reached her own hand down, encircling Liv's wrist, whispering, “Use those muscles, Detective,” and demonstrated by encouraging her to fuck into her harder.

“ _Christ_ , Alex,” Liv growled, obeying with short, pounding pushes from the wrist.

Thighs trembling, chest flush with her body's complete abandon, Alexandra choked the short strands of the brunette's hair into one desperate hand against her head as she orgasmed hard enough to squirt on Liv's striving fingers.

“Ungh Alex, fuck that's incredible,” Liv smiled, pleased. She caressed lovingly over Alexandra's quivering belly, kissing her jaw, neck, chest as she settled back to earth. “You know what?” she grinned into the curve of her lover's shoulder.

“Mm?”

“Maybe I will start going to the gym.”


End file.
